In some applications of a local oscillator, clock signals outputted from a phase-locked loop (PLL) are suggested to be frequency divided by a divider having an odd divisor (e.g. 3). However, an output of this odd number frequency divider does not have quadrature information, so how to build a novel local oscillator to generate accurate quadrature outputs while using the odd number frequency divider is an important topic.